


Autumn

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Senior is a dick, Seriusly, Slash, Soulmates, What else is new, a hot but non smutty ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony had spent his whole life trying to find his soulmate, and he was beginning to give up. A simple accident makes his life change.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).



> Dear Bobdog, I'm sorry for stomping on your heart with my deathfics, I hope this makes up for it, even slightly. 
> 
> Sincerely, Tardis_Type40

 

 

 

* * *

Waking up after a night of drinking away any thoughts of a lonely future was not a new thing to Anthony DiNozzo Jr. In fact, it happened more often than not when he wasn’t currently working on a case, and he was used to the morning hangovers and splitting headaches that made him think his head was about to implode. Usually, he had a bottle of his DiNozzo Defib beside his bed and a bottle of aspirin and water. This morning was nothing new, and he groaned wearily as he downed the drinks and pills, placing a hand on his forehead and winced as the sunlight peeked through his curtains and stabbed his eyeballs like spears. Getting up from his bed and stumbling across the hardwood floor to his brightly painted bathroom, he cursed whatever deity that decided Soulmates were a good idea in the first place, only to leave him with next to no chance of finding his own.

 

Each human was born with one color you couldn’t see and only looked like black, white and grey, and when you met your Soulmate and looked into their eyes, which would be the color you couldn’t see, you would suddenly be able to see it. Rarely, so very _very_ rarely, there were humans that were born ‘unable to see’ black, white, or grey, meaning that basically, they didn’t have a color they couldn’t see, making them reliant on their other soulmate to find them and tell them themselves that they were mates. It was actually dangerous for those rare people, considering that any random stranger could claim to see their color once they meet, and get away with it. For them, there was a simple solution- test them. Unfortunately, it was an expensive test to take, because it required a lie detector, a specialized color tablet, and a Soulmate specialist to determine the lie from the truth.

 

Tony, Unfortunately, was one of those rare breed of people that ‘couldn’t see’ black, white or grey. His father had been disgusted with him for most of his life until he had reached college and Senior had realized that he could use it to his advantage and sent multiple people towards his son to claim to be his soulmate. It was only due to Tony’s trust fund from his mother and grandmother that Tony could afford the Soulmate tests, and sheer force of will that made him resist registering himself as a ‘Null’ with the American Soulmate Registry Office, or ASRO. luckily, it wasn’t required but greatly encouraged for ‘Null’s’ to register themselves, in hopes of finding themselves a soulmate sooner.

 

Tony had lived his whole life in both fear and hope, both dreading and waiting to meet his soulmate, his other half. As the years went by and his father had eventually given up on trying to trick him, Tony had slowly lost hope that he would ever find the person that had been meant to complete him. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Tony had practically given up at this point of ever hoping to find his soulmate. He had thought, for a brief moment in time, a hopeful few second that felt almost like an eternity, that he had found his soulmate in a blue-grey-eyed ex-marine when he had tackled the older man in Baltimore. For a brief few seconds, the man had stared into his eyes with a look that sent tingles down his spine, but then the moment was gone, and he had been punched by the undercover Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and he had, despairingly, shoved his disappointment aside.

 

Now he was in his forties, with no soulmate and a string of lovers and a lonely, miserable life.

 

Tony sighed as he grabbed the box containing his contact lenses, cursing the fact that he had inherited his grandfather Harold's bad eyesight, and swore profusely when the contact, his last pair, fumbled from his hand and washed down the drain.

 

“Shit,” Tony grimace. He would have to wear his glasses to work, and he hated the big frames. They made him look like some sort of Psychologist or Doctor. He had been told by several people when he was in college they made him look sexy, but he heartily disagreed. They looked like something that people called Hipsters would wear. He looked like he should be wearing a sweater vest and gaining a few pounds with them on, and Tony had an uncomfortable image of his future self.

 

Sighing in defeat, Tony made his way to work, Glasses and all.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting grabbed by his Boss and pulled into the elevator after the man dropped his coffee ( _his COFFEE)_ at the sight of his glasses was not what Tony expected.

 

“Look, Boss, I know these things will probably be a hinder until I can get new contacts but-”

 

Being shoved into the stopped elevator wall and having his boss’s tongue shoved so far down his throat that he felt his tonsils twitch, was not expected either, but he honestly wasn’t complaining in the least.

 

“Since when do you have Autumn-coloured eyes, DiNozzo?” Gibbs murmured into his lips after he finishing exploring his oral cavity with his tongue. Tony blinked at the question, and he realized suddenly that he forgot he always wore prescription colored contacts, because his Doc always seemed to screw up his order, and he eventually couldn’t fix it after he had reported his eye color to HR and their personnel paperwork.

 

“Uh- I wear colored contacts Boss, er, Jethro-” Tony stuttered, still slightly in shock from being thoroughly devoured by his Boss. “I can call you that, right- I mean- you had your tongue down my throat so-”

 

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled, and Tony gulped. The man looked sexy as hell with his mouth red and shiny from kissing Tony, his pupils blown with lust.

 

“Shutting up, Boss,” Tony replied on reflex.

 

“Did you know, DiNozzo, that a Null wearing Colored contacts can stop their Soulmate from seeing their eyes and telling them that person is their Soulmate?” Gibbs purred into Tony’s ear, making the younger man shiver at the feeling of Gibbs’ hot breath against his sensitive skin. Tony inhaled the scent of Sawdust and coffee, shivering again, before replying;

 

“Uh no, Boss I-”

 

“Mmmm…” Gibbs murmured, looking into Tony’s now Autumn colored eyes behind his back frames.

 

“You know, I really like finally being able to see that color,” Gibbs’ eyes looked into Tony’s, the youngers eyes slowly dawning in realization. “It looks much better than green.”

 

Tony swallowed. “Uh- you mean you are- and I am-we’re uh-”

 

Gibbs nodded, a sultry smirk on his face.

 

“Yup.” the older man said simply, and Tony nodded dumbly.

 

“Oh. that’s-” Tony suddenly smiled dumbly, his Autumn eyes bright. “Wow.”

 

Gibbs nodded and traced Tony’s lips with a finger that Tony couldn’t help but lick, and the younger man smirked in satisfaction when Gibbs shivered and his eyes closed.

 

“We’re going back to your place, aren’t we?” Tony inquired, knowing the answer already.

 

“Oh yeah,” Gibbs purred, his eyes opening, Lust filled and the pupils were blown wide.

 

“And you’re gonna' be callin’ me Jethro again.” He smirked. “In fact, you’ll be screaming it.”

 

Tony whimpered.


End file.
